The Girl From Arcturus
by c2154
Summary: Private Riley Cooper survived the Reaper attack in London and escaped Arcturus. She is faced with her new life in the military and surviving on her first warship. Will she live up to her Commanders expectations and survive this new mission?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! This is my first Mass Effect story. I do not own any characters in the Mass Effect Universe. Riley Cooper is my O/C. I decided to create Riley as someone different then another Shepard story and I always wondered what the other Alliance soldiers went through when they were in London. This part of the story is based around why the Mako's that had the Thannix Cannon's had no soldiers defending them and I've build it from there. Hope you enjoy it :)_**

**The Girl From Arcturus **

London was burning. The once beautiful and iconic city was lost in ash; rubble and a permanent stench of death filled the air. Private Riley Cooper held up her M-8 Avenger and surveyed the dark streets, she followed the platoon of Mako's and the rest of her squad down what use to be Birdcage Walk, to her left were the remains of Buckingham Place she heard her Commander sigh, Dean Hammond was raised in the heart of London,

"I can't wait to shoot more Reaper ass." Hammond hissed angrily through his helmet,

"We'll get them sir." Riley assured,

"No way." Lieutenant Richard Filches held his hand up against his helmet to get a better listen on the incoming signal.

"Report Private."

"Commander Shepard just landed at Command. Holy shit, the Commander took out the AA gun, that will ease some pressure."

There were a few cheers from the people around the platoon,

"The Commander is the difference between winning and loosing this war." Riley muttered,

"Damn right Private but we have a job to play these Thannix Missiles aren't going to take down that giant ass motherfucker."

"Sir, yes, sir." Riley smiled, even in the worst of time Hammond knew what to say even if it was crass.

The platoon continued to make its way through the streets, climbing over the destruction that filled them. Riley was uneasy, she had been fighting in London under Anderson and Coats since they requested her squad from Rio; it was rare that the streets were clear. They were 3 clicks away from the site and the convoy halted to a stop.

"Whoa, whoa. Why have we stopped?" Hammond called out, "Both of you stay here. Don't get into trouble and stay watch." He left to check on the rest of the convoy,

"So you ready Cooper?" Vilchez asked,

"Ready as I'll ever be. You need to shape of Vil you lost 38 to 46 on our last run, your getting sloppy."

"I was testing out a new mod for my Claymore and I don't think any kills your attack drone does should count."

"Ha! Don't be jealous, Bertie has saved you a few times."

"I can't believe you named it." Riley laughed and looked through her scope to ensure they didn't have any company,

"Hey guys, we're blocked in and just waiting on a new route from Command. Take five and refuel we should be on the road by then."

"Yes sir." Vilchez saluted, and holstered his shotgun and took a seat on the floor against the stationary Mako.

"Heard anything else about Shepard Vilchez?" Hammond asked; he wiped some dust of his Viper sniper riffle.

"Nada coms are quiet but I'm sure Shepard has a plan." Vilchez tapped the side of his helmet, "Wait, I hear something but it's clouded in static. I heard 'Citadel', I think Shep is trying to get to the Citadel."

"How the fuck is Shepard going to do that?" Hammond cursed,

"If there is a will there is a way." Riley added,

"Shep's a legend. I think we are going win." Vilchez smiled,

"Cool it Private if we don't blow up that thing decimating our squads-" Hammond was cut off by a scream that made blood run cold,

"Banshees!" Vilchez screamed, cannibals and marauders overwhelmed the platoon. Riley took cover behind waist height rumble and began to methodically pick off enemies with her Avenger; she deployed Bertie who immediately zoomed off to attack a nearby marauder at close quarters. Vilchez was a few meters in front taking down cannibals easily with his super powered shotgun while Hammond lay prone on top of the Mako with his Viper.

"Push forward soldiers!" he yelled, Riley ran low shooting a cannibal in one of its beady eyes and rolled into cover next to Vilchez,

"Take out that shield." Vilchez ducked as shots from the marauders missed his head, Riley popped out from cover to use an energy drain. "I'm taking it down." Vilchez jumped over the cover and charged the enemy shooting it twice with his shotgun,

"Eat it you motherfucker!" Vilchez spat at the splattered cannibal body,

"Watch it Vil!" Riley screamed, she delivered two rounds to a body of another cannibal in arms reach of Vilchez, who quickly rolled into nearby cover. Riley hit the cannibal with a heavy incinerate before it managed to fire any shots at her squad mate,

"I owe you one!" Vilchez called out in between shots,

"You owe me more than one." Riley retorted, she went to reload her rifle when she was forced helmet first into the rubble, she lost grip on her riffle and was sent crashing hard to the ground, she scrambled for her gun when she spotted at the corner of her eye a grey figure standing over her and before she had time to react the husk clawed at her face, it's fingers breaching through the gap in her helmet, she struggled under the weight trying to avoid its sharp teeth. Riley had accepted that she wasn't going to make it out of London alive but she hoped its wouldn't be by a husk, she looked into its lifeless blue eyes and had delivered a punch to the side of its head but it didn't do any damage, she moved both of her hands to its face trying to put as much distance between her and the husk when the husks head exploded into mushy grey goo onto her armor and onto her visor, the lifeless body collapsed onto her. She wiped the goo of her visor and exhaled, _that was close_, she thought, Hammond pulled the husk by the arm off Riley and extended a hand to help her up,

"C'mon we need to get out of here!" He handed her the riffle and pulled her back into cover, "We are being overrun, we're going to retreat to that building," he pointed to a large building over the other side of the road which was about 2 clicks away, "We should be able to hold them off in that position before another squad backs us up. We lost more than half of our squad. Get Vilchez and meet me back here, I'll cover you."

Riley nodded and reloaded her riffle; she jumped over the cover and bolted to Vilchez, who was struggling to hold of a banshee,

"Vil we getting out of here." Riley screamed, she unloaded a full round on the banshee but it seemed to do no damage as it turned its attention to them,

"Shit we need to go Vil!" Riley screamed it him again while continuing to shoot another three rounds and hit the banshee with an overload. The Banshee gave another ear popping scream and continued to come closer,

"Get out of here Coop! I will hold it off." Vil pushed her with his right hand before shooting another round with his shotgun,

"I'm not leaving you!" She screamed out, she shot her last round before switching to her Phlanax pistol. The Banshee was in reaching distance,

"GO! NOW!" Vilchez screamed at her and pushed her away, Riley panicked and froze, and she couldn't leave him to die. Vilchez threw her his beloved shotgun and grabbed an inferno grenade in each hand,

"RILEY GET OUT OF HERE!" Vilchez screamed at her again, and turned and gave her one last smile and run out of cover to the banshee who grabbed him as if he were made of foam. Riley's world was in slow motion, she watched as the banshee squealed again and pushed it's long clawed hand easily through Vilchez's heavy armor, in his dying breath he let the inferno grenades explode taking down both himself and the banshee,

"RILEY!" Hammond ran over to her shooting off enemies with his Canifex, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her across the fire to the building,

"RILEY! GET UP SOLDIER! I NEED YOU!" Hammond screamed again, Riley shook her head and holstered Vilchez's shotgun and began shooting with her pistol,

"Over here!" Hammond tried to open the building door but it was locked tight we, "Hold 'em off and I'll open the door." Riley deployed a sentry turret to help Hammond hold off the enemies while she decrypted the door,

"How long soldier?" Hammond called over his shoulder,

"It's open." She called back, Hammond pushed her inside and killed two incoming husks, Riley locked the door behind them and they paused to take a break,

"I can't believe V-" Riley started, tears began to form in her eyes,

"Riley I need you to start focused. Vilchez would want you to continue on and make sure you don't get yourself killed." Hammond put his hand supportively on her shoulder. "He was a good soldier and we won't forget about his sacrifice."

"Is it the same dream?" Admiral Hackett sat on the opposite side of the desk and put down the holopad,

"It's not a dream sir. Its more reliving London." Private Riley Cooper sat with her arms in her lap and back straight,

"Will this affect your transfer? You've been requested for this mission. Should I tell the Commander to leave as scheduled and I extend your shore leave?"

"No sir."

"Good. Your young but a damn good soldier and a heck of an engineer. You're needed on this mission. I would have been disappointed to tell the Commander you won't be joining the squad." Hackett grabbed the holopad and typed up the transfer, "Did you hear they are starting to rebuild Arcturus?"

"Yes sir. I saw it on the Alliance Network, hopefully it will live up to the original."

"I'm sure they will improve on its design. Will you go back once it's complete."

"I'm not sure sir. I saw Arcturus, my home destroyed by the reapers. It would be hard to see a copy."

"Fair enough. All your transfers are approved. Report to the docking bay at 15:00 hours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Riley lined up with the rest of the troops waiting to enter the docking bay, she pushed a stray blond strand of hair out of her face and adjusted her Alliance backpack, she held her holopad tightly in her hand in nervousness,

"Hey Riley." Her bunkmate Ophelia pushed through the line to stand next to Riley,

"No cutting!" called another Soldier

"I'm saying goodbye to my sister. Calm the hell down." Ophelia yelled over her shoulder, Riley chuckled at her friend, it was clear that they weren't sisters, Ophelia was 6'3 with long dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skinned from growing up on

Terra Nova while Riley was 5'10 and shoulder length sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes, "So where are you deployed?" Ophelia swapped holopads with Riley,

"The Qwib-Qwib? Isn't that a Quarian ship?" Riley asked,

"The Alliance's new 'Ally Initiative' the Asari, Turians, Salarians, Quarians and even the Batarian's agreed to allow operatives to learn and work on their ship. I'm luck enough to be working with their engineers." Ophelia smiled and bounced on her feet in excitement, "So you will be off to-" Ophelia's eyes widen when they reached the bottom of the holopad, "Holy shit the Norm-"

Riley silenced her friend with her hand to her mouth, "I didn't know they were asking for soldiers."

"I didn't either I was requested."

"Wow that's incredible. I'm so proud of you." Riley hugged her friend and mimicked her bouncing.

"Promise to tell me about the Quarian's? I want a very detailed description if they take of their masks."

"I promise."

The girls made their way to the front of the line and handed their holopads to the soldiers guarding, one of the large burly men whistled low,

"So we have a Specter ship and a Citadel ship bound for the Flotila." He scanned the holopads with his omnitool, "Docking bay 3 for the Specter and 9 for the Quarian. Good luck ladies. Do us proud." Riley and Ophelia saluted the soldier and entered the large, busy docking bay.

"How many more flights?" Hammond asked from behind Riley,

"I think 2 or 3 more to get a good view." Riley continued to take the stairs two at a time while her Commander struggled behind her, "Struggling in that heavy armour sir?" she tired to lighten the mood; they both knew that she didn't have the best sense of humour.

"Very funny Private." Hammond puffed, "I'm saving my energy."

"Sure you are."

They reached their floor and Hammond slid down the wall to the floor and wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow. Riley decrypted the lock on the empty apartment,

"Let's go old man." Hammond was only 5 years Riley's senior but she would always bring it up because he was sensitive about turning 25. Riley helped Hammond off the floor and continued into the sleek loft, "This place would have been beautiful a few months ago." Riley took in modern furnishings and the floor to ceiling windows that lined the entire right wall of the loft, she lay Vilchez's shotgun carefully on the glass dining table, took off her helmet and released her hair from the tight bun at the back of her head,

"Do you want me to check for any food?" She asked, she entered the white marble kitchen and opened a cabinet and grabbed the unopened box of cereal, she carefully closed the door and noticed a red smudge on the handle which hadn't been there before, she looked down at her gloved hands to see they are wet with blood, "Hammond!" Riley dropped the cereal and ran to her Commanding officer who was sitting against a bedside table facing the window, his right arm against his body,

"Fucking hell." Riley pushed his arm away to inspect the damage; she wasn't a trained medic but knew enough to know the wound was deep enough to be fatal.

"I didn't think it was that bad." He grimaced,

"When did it happen?" She asked, she took off her gloves and took the single medigel pack on her belt.

"I think when you were with Vilchez."

"I need to take off your armour." She methodically began to take off Hammonds armour,

"I remember the last time you said that."

"Dean not now you might be dying and we are on duty."

"I know but's its just us. Remember Rio?" He gingerly leaned forward allowing her to take off his chest plate,

"Don't distract me I'm trying to save your life." Riley applied the medigel to Dean's stomach but it wasn't helping, the gel healed some of the minor scratches around the gunshot wound,

"I'm trying to distract myself. I remember when I saw you for the first time. You had your hair in a ponytail, you were fresh face and it looked as if you had never seen a gun before let alone hold one. You were a spacer by the way your held yourself and I was intrigued by that." Hammond paused to cough as Riley pulled the sheet of the bed and ripped a strip to compress his wound, "I'll admit it I thought you were hot." Riley couldn't help but laugh, "I thought I was dreaming when we started talking, you weren't scared that I was a commanding officer and liked that even more." She tied the strip of sheet around his wound, "That night in Rio on shore leave when I saw you in the club in that little black dress I knew I couldn't live if I didn't kiss you." Riley held his head in her hand and ran her thumb across his cheekbone,

"I bought that dress with you in mind." She kissed him softly on the lips, "Hold tight Dean I have to contact Anderson."

"Operations Chief Riley Cooper requesting to come aboard." Riley spoke into the intercom of the Normandy SR2,

"OC Cooper this is Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau welcome aboard the Normandy. Report to Specialist Samantha Traynor to receive further instructions." The door of the legendary warship slid open and Riley cautiously stepped in and walked down the bridge past the crewmembers sitting at their computer stations and around the large galaxy map in the center of the room, the room glowed red besides the blue consoles that filled the table surrounding the map,

"Specialist Traynor?" Riley asked the girl with the short black hair,

"Oh sorry, you must be OC Cooper." Samantha saluted and smiled, "I'm Samantha. It's nice to have a new face."

"Please call me Riley. Where do I put my things?"

"Your down on Level 3. Follow me." Riley followed Samantha to the elevator to the third level, "So are you from Earth?"

"No Arcturus. This it?" Riley pointed to the door,

"I'm sorry I should have read your report. Your bunkmate is down in the shuttle bay you might want to ask him if he wants top or bottom. Come see me if you need anything." Samantha saluted and left the room leaving Riley to leave her things on the bottom bunk and grab her Alliance wear out of her locker to change into.

"This is Private Cooper does anybody read me?" Riley held her omnitool at face height but all she could see is static, "This is Private Cooper can anyone hear me?" She paced along the window, "Private Cooper calling for help. Is anyone on this frequency?" She ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at Dean lying on the bed, "Your not falling asleep on me are you?"

"Nope I promise." He called back weakly, "Come sit with me." He patted the bed next to him. Riley lay next to him and held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder, "How about we get a place like this when this is all over?"

"On Earth or in space?"

"Earth maybe here or Rio."

"I think Rio. Near that club, there were some beautiful apartments around that area right near the ocean. I loved waking up the next morning lying next to you, we went and had breakfast and spent the day at the beach. After this war we deserve some shore leave." Riley lifted her head and kissed him,

"That's perfect. Let's be finished with the Alliance; I can find a job in construction and you can finally go to university like you originally planned." Dean smiled at his comment as if he was imagining their life,

"Hello Private Riley." Riley's omnitool crackled with static as Admiral Anderson's voice struggled to reach the pair, "Private Riley do you copy?" She bolted up straight and answered the call,

"Anderson we lost our position we were overrun by reaper forces."

"I figured. I've sent Shepard's squad to fire the missiles. Where are you private?"

"In an apartment building about near the Mako's I have a visual on the missiles. I can break a window and give Shepard sniper support."

"Perfect Private. When Shepard fires the missiles you need to get out of that building and be careful making you way through the street back to command reaper forces are closing in on us."

"Yes sir. Commander Dean Hammond is hit."

"How bad?"

"Bad."

"You both know what to do. Anderson out."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Riley put her hands in her back pockets and walked out of the elevator to the shuttle bay. She took note of the various consoles and workbenches and spied a workbench to her right in the corner that she might claim for herself,

"Hello who's there?" An unfamiliar voice called out further down the shuttle bay,

"I'm OC Riley Cooper, I'm the newest transfer from London." Riley looked for the voice, "And you are?" She cautiously looked into a makeshift nook out of large supply boxes,

"I'm LT James Vega." Riley immediately stood up straight and saluted waiting to be dismissed by her Lieutenant, he certainly looked like a career military man, an overall thick muscled body, tattoos and a short haircut "Dismissed OC." Vega turned around from his workbench and crossed his arms over his broad chest, "I heard we were getting a new soldier, what's your specialty?"

"I'm a combat engineer sir, I'm a hacker I can get into most security systems under fire and drain shields. I also have an attack drone." James nodded at her credentials, "If you don't mind me asking where is the Commander?"

"The Citadel, we came down to Earth to pick up some supplies and you. The Big Boss had some business with the counsil." He had a big warm smile, "Have you been to the Citadel before?"

"No sir I've always wanted to go though."

"There are a few cool places. I'll show you if you like."

"That would be great sir."

"Okay stop calling me sir. Please just call me James."

"Alright s-, James."

"If you don't mind me asking and try and take this is the most polite way possible. What did you do to be requested onto the Normandy?"

"I was on Earth when the Reaper's attacked. I was part of Anderson's resistance team in London."

"Holy shit. What was it like down there?" His eyes widened in excitement,

"Honestly scary as hell." Riley admitted,

"I don't doubt that. Do you like eggs Cooper?" He changed the subject and caught her off guard, "I'm sure your sick of Alliance rations." Riley nodded and she felt her stomach rumble at the thought of a homemade meal.

"That would be awesome."

"C'mon while I cook you can tell me all about Earth." James walked ahead to the elevator while Riley struggled to keep up with his long strides,

"Do you like clubs Cooper?" They entered the elevator and James pressed the button to level 3,

"I guess so."

"Then you'll love Purgatory."

_Bang_, Riley hit the glass with the butt of her assault riffle again, she guessed another four hits would break the glass, _Bang_ she threw her weight into the next hit and a large crack formed from the middle to the top of the glass,

"Nice hit." Dean muttered from the bed,

"Are you drinking your water?" Riley asked, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and sat at the edge of the bed,

"Yep." He weakly shook the water in his hand. Riley leaned over and checked his bandages; his wound wasn't getting better even with the extra medigel she found in a first aid box in the bathroom, the bleeding had slowed but at this rate he wasn't going to make it through the night, he wasn't in a condition to get back to the base. "How's it looking?" he asked, Riley sighed and opened her mouth but he cut her off, "You've said enough." Dean coughed and smiled weakly, "I heard your conversation with Anderson."

"We are not having this conversation." Riley ripped another strip of sheet to tie around his stomach, "Shepard is going to set off those missiles and then we are going to backtrack through the street's where the Commander has been, hopefully it's clear, and head back to Command where someone will stitch you up." Riley kissed his forehead, which was feverish, "You're burning up." She immediately held her hand to his forehead,

"I didn't want to worry you." Dean muttered; he was fading fast. Riley grabbed some ibuprofen tablets from the first aid kit and handed them to him and watched him take them with water and went back to breaking the glass, _bang _she wasn't going to let the man she loved die, _bang_ the next hit bent the glass, in anger she threw down her riffle and kicked the glass as hard as she could, the window shattered down and fell down to the street below.

"Whoa calm down Riley."

"I'm sorry I just…" she sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands, she let tears run down her cheeks, "You're going to be fine."

Dean sighed, they both knew that wasn't the case, "Can you pass me my pack?" he asked and pointed to his grey pack on the ground, Riley grabbed it and handed it to him and watched him as he picked out a small black box, "So I had a plan after this mission," he placed his pack down on the ground and tightly gripped the box in his hand, "I was going to give this to you, infront of the whole platoon. I didn't give a shit and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have either." He handed her the box which she opened cautiously, "I would get down on one knee but you know." Riley opened the box to see a round cut halo engagement ring, she held her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming, she cried harder. "Riley Cooper will you marry me?" He asked, she looked through the tear's at her fiancé sitting up against the bedhead, his dark red hair sticking to his forehead from the fever, his lips usually smooth and pink were pale and cracked and his muscular body normally strong and tall looked weak and small sitting in the bed, his N7 tattoo on his right arm stuck out compared to his pale body,

"Of course I will." She kissed him hard on the lips, taking in each moment knowing it was their last,

"Thank god. I was nervous." He sighed in relief and smiled; he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger. In this moment their were no Reapers, no war, London was working like it was before the war and Dean wasn't dying. He weakly picked up her hand and kissed it, "We don't need a minister in my eyes you're my wife." Riley smiled sadly and nodded,

"As your wife I promise I will get you out of this." They kissed again, it was full of tears and sadness but in a weird way they were happy,

"Private Riley?" her omnitool crackled to life as an unfamiliar voice filled the apartment,

"This is Private Riley Cooper reporting."

"This is Garrus Vakarian. I'm apart of Shepard's squad we are closing in on the missiles can you see us?"

Riley grabbed Dean's sniper riffle and looked at the window and saw a small squad of three, a Turian, Shepard and a human male. She waved her omnitool out of the window hoping that they would notice the orange against the grey sky,

"Is that you in the window? Are you by yourself?" Garrus asked,

"Yes I can give you sniper support. My Commander is here but he's injured. He can't do anything." Riley sat prone with her sniper pointed at the missiles,

"Alright do what you can. You need to be careful, Sheppard wants to draw the Reaper closer to ensure we get a proper hit, I will contact you when we are about to fire the missiles, get yourself and your Commander out of there."

"Order's are clear Vakarian sir."

"Good luck Riley."

"You too Vakarian."

"Two whiskey sours." James hollered at the Salarian bartender, who deftly mixed the drinks and pushed them over to James who handed one to Riley, "To the start of a long career on the Normandy." They clinked glasses and took a sip,

"So how to you like the Citadel?"

"I thought it would be like Arcturus but it's clean and modern. It feels superficial." Riley admitted, she nodded along with the music and watched the asari dancers, "You hate it here don't you?"

"How'd you guess?" James laughed and finished his drink,

"You wear your heart on your sleeve. You're very easy to read."

"Is that right _chica_?"

"The way you screw your nose at the shops in the Presidium and your shoulders were tense as soon as we landed and you've only just gone back to the same body language as you did on the ship. Your not as cool as you think you are _muchacho_." She mocked his use of Spanish and took another sip,

"I don't think its Alliance regulation to tease your LT." Riley shrugged and leaned against the bar, she caught the eye of an Asari dancer who winked at her, she smiled back and went back to her conversation with James,

"C'mon _chica _we have to go and meet Big Boss on the Presidium at Councilor's Jackson's office."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Riley struggled to keep up with James' long strides along the Presidium, she watched at the inhabitants continued with their daily lives,

"Ridiculous isn't it?" James asked with a shake of his head,

"What is?" Riley asked as she passed a group of Salarians gathered around a data pad excited about whatever consumed the screen while the synthetic environment flourish as if it was real, the trees swaying in the air con and the lake glistened in the 'sunlight' that filled the 'open area'.

"Even in the war this place didn't even looked touched and people walked around like what was happening on Earth or Palavan didn't exist. It made me sick. The war ended a few months ago and this place is back to normal even after…" James stopped mid sentence and took a deep breath, "Doesn't matter." They climbed the stairs towards the Human Embassy, Riley could see that James was getting upset but she kept her mouth shut. She figured that what happened on the Citadel was a sensitive topic to the crewmembers of the Normandy and it wasn't her place to comfort him. The door to Councilor Jackson's office slid open as the Councilor himself stepped out with his hands held behind his back and his brow furrowed, "I'm sorry Commander but this issue needs to be dealt with immediately." I watched as the Commander stepped out of the office, nodding silently in agreement. "And I would appreciate discretion. I read the report on the last time the Normandy was in Port Hanshan and I don't want you and your squad leaving a trail of blood." The Commander and Jackson shook hands,

"We'll follow the mission brief and report back to you with the details." Riley and James saluted their superiors and were dismissed with a wave of their hand from their Commander,

"Councilor Jackson, you have a call from Councilor Valern." A young assistant sauntered out of the office in a tight pink dress with a slit up the right side, "He says it's urgent."

"Very well. Francesca set the Normandy up with the requisitions we discussion earlier. Good luck." Jackson reentered the office leaving Francesca talking quietly to the Commander; she ran her hand over her smooth hair that had been pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head. James leant down and whispered in Riley's ear, "What do you think of her?"

"I don't know. I don't know her."

"C'mon don't get all coy on me now. I saw you with that Asari at Purgatory."

"I was being polite that's all."

"Hmm."

"You don't believe me."

"Not really." He smiled and leant back to his original position,

"You're a dickhead."

"That's Lieutenant Dickhead to you."

Francesca saluted the Commander and entered the office,

"Move out to the Normandy." The Commander ordered, "OC Cooper please contact Specialist Traynor and get her to set up the Comm room for a debriefing."

"Yes, sir." Riley opened her omnitool 'Cipher' tool and typed a quick message to Samantha and received an immediate confirmation. "All done, sir."

"Good. James what can we do with concealing our weapons?" The Commander asked, James jogged ahead to walk with the Commander leaving Riley to follow behind.

"Well I think I could make some modifications to some pistols but it's going to be tough boss."

"The people at Port Hanshan aren't going to take any precautions. Jackson doesn't us flying in on the Normandy. Something big is going on there."

"I feel like I'm not going to like Noveria."

"Unless you're a filthy rich businessman you're not going to."

Riley followed the two men along the bank of the lake as they slowly made their way back to the Normandy docked at C-SEC pausing at the newest edition to the landscape of the Presidium.

"I think he would have hated that." The Commander pointed at the silver status in the middle of the lake; the polish silver statue depicted a tall, broad man with his chin up holding an HWWP pistol in his right hand and his omniblade in his left, you could just make out the N-7 on his right breast and an M-8 Avenger strapped to his back. The artist replicated Shepard's chiseled features and stern look in his eyes, he looked like a hero and he died one too.

"Yeah he would have gotten Joker to shoot it down on our way out of here." James joked; he put a hand on the Commander's back supportively.

"It shouldn't have been him. He shouldn't have died like that; if he wasn't so stubborn we could of helped him and found a way out."

"Kaidan, there is nothing that we could of done. Shepard saved the galaxy from those fucking Reapers; he sacrifice saved Earth, unfortunately saved this place but we are here because of him." Kaidan gripped the railings and bowed his head, "C'mon Alenko, let's go kick some ass for Shepard." Riley shuffled her feet awkwardly as she watched her Commander's moment of weakness.

"You're right. Shepard would throw me out of the airlock if he saw me like this."

* * *

"Cooper you're good to go." Garrus yelled through the comm, "The reaper is down. I repeat the Reaper is down." Riley holstered the Viper and shook Hammond awake,

"Yes, sir Vakarian. Good luck out there."

"Cooper we can't contact the base, when you get there tell them that we are heading towards that blue beacon. Shepard believes that it's going to get us to the Citadel. Major Alenko, Shepard and I are going to meet with Anderson for a full frontal attack."

"Yes, sir. Cooper out." Hammond stirred and slowly began to put on his armor with shaking pale hands.

"Vakarian out." The comm went dead and Riley was overwhelmed with a panic as she was alone, no one had her back and Hammond was hanging on by a thread.

"Are we going?" Hammond asked meekly, he had managed to stand up by himself and she took it as a good sign,

"How are you feeling?" Riley asked; she took out her 'Razer' pistol and delayed Bertie taking the majority of Hammonds weight on her shoulders as he placed his arm across them and she put her arm around his waist, he reached for his 'Karpov' pistol but it was no use since his hand was shaking violently.

"I'm doing okay." He whispered, together they descended the staircase slowly; Hammond dragged his feet, as every step was a struggle,

"I think we should get married in London. Once we win this war."

"Not in the city. Maybe at the beach or where you grew up, you said there was a small church that in the old style of buildings."

"I always dreamed to marry in that church."

"And I thought it was only little girls that dreamt of their weddings." I joked; we stopped for a rest halfway to the bottom so Hammond could catch his breath.

"Guys think about it too… actually I'm think it's just me…" He took in a sharp breath and each one following was a struggle for him, "Riley, I love you."

"Don't you dare give up on me." Riley warned him, helping him off the wall and down the stairs, "I tell you want really sucks?"

"What?" Hammond asked with a crooked smile,

"I have to go dress shopping." He laughed weakly while clutching his seeping wound. They reached the bottom floor and Riley helped Hammond rest against a wall, with a swift push of her omnitool Bertie came zooming back to her, she typed in commands,

"I need surveillance for the next 3 blocks heading east towards the Alliance Command Center. "

"Affirmative." Squeaked Bertie before shooting out the door,

"So who's going to be your best man?" Riley asked, she was nervous and wanted ease the tension that was forming in the pit of her stomach, if there were enemies still out there neither she or Hammond could fight them and they would have to wait if a Alliance patrol would pass.

"My brother… he is a farmer on Terra Nova… haven't spoken to him since Dad died… I don't even know if he is alive…" Hammond struggled,

"Didn't you get along?" She asked, while checking her thermal clips.

"Not really, he was a few years younger we just never really clicked you know?"

"I guess that happens."

"I… regret not trying to mend out relationship."

"It's another thing to tick off the to-do list once we get out of here." Bertie interrupted our conversation,

"No enemies detected. Stealth mode enabled." Bertie beeped at the two soldiers who exchanged a look of relief, "I have plotted a safe route towards the Alliance Command." Hammond took a sigh of relief,

"We're going… to be okay." He muttered and pushed himself of the wall and onto Riley, who caught him and readied herself to leave the building,

"Let's get you better."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Normandy's small ground crew stood around the Comm room as Commander Alenko handed out data pads,

"As you may or may not know we are heading to Port Hanshan. Councilor Jackson wants an investigation on the ExoGeni offices he has received reports on rumored experimental technology." Kaidan cleared his throat and pushed a button on his omnitool and a holographic image of an oval object with an intricate pattern and tubing coming from the bottom. The four soldiers leaned in to examine the unknown object,

"What is it?" asked the man know as Cortez to her left,

"Is that Reaper tech?" James asked Kaidan; who stood at the end of the table with his arms crossed.

"That's correct. ExoGeni have been known if their 'extreme' experimentations. A few years ago we discovered that they were experimenting with a plant-like creature called a thorian. This _thing_ took control of their minds and killed dozens of people. We've seen first hand what Reaper tech can do to people combine that with their thorian research plus their disregard for people's lives, we might have a disaster on our hands."

"What's the plan Commander?" Cortez asked,

"The Normandy is going to dock on at a smaller shipping port called Neruda while Cooper, Vega, Cortez and myself will take a private shuttle to Hanshan. Jackson doesn't want to alert the authorities so we are posing as private buyers from Gunn Industries, a cover created by an old ally. 'Gunn Industries' began as merc group than expanded into smuggling… you know what I mean, a typical merc group."

"Sorry to interrupt Commander but should I contact Miss Goto to see if she can help us smuggle your weapons." Samantha asked, while vigorously taking notes on her omnitool.

"Good idea," Samantha nodded and hurried off to her station, "I will be posing as Kristoff Jameson, Solomon Gunn's right hand man. James will be known as Eddie Burbank, our bodyguard. Cooper as Kasey Wright, our secretary and Steve is our driver."

"I don't get a name?" Steve asked slightly disappointed,

"It didn't seem necessary since you won't be coming into port with us."

"We can call you Esteban." James gave Cortez an encouraging slap on the shoulder, "Francesca and I have organized luggage and our ride. We arrive at Neruda in 2 hours, meet on the bridge in an hour for final debriefing. Dismissed." The soldiers saluted and left the comm room, "OC Cooper could you wait." Riley reentered the comm room and stood in front of her Commander, "I'm sorry I didn't formally introduce myself earlier today. It was a bit overwhelming getting my first assignment."

"No problem, sir."

"I'm Commander Kaidan Alenko and welcome on board to the Normandy and please call me Kaidan or Alenko, unless we are around the Alliance, I'm not use to the whole 'Commander' title." Kaidan extended his hand for Riley to shake, she took the hand and smiled, it was softer than she examined from a veteran soldier.

"OC Riley Cooper, it's an honor to meet you. Thank you for your help with the war." Kaidan laughed,

"You shouldn't be thanking me, I should be thanking you." This took Riley off guard, "You were on Earth ensuring the Reapers didn't overrun it and I believe you've saved my life a few times."

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"In London I read the report that you were the sniper helping us take down that Reaper with the missiles."

"Oh right with umm… Garrus." Riley recalled him mentioning an Alenko, "Is that why I'm here?"

"It's one of the few reasons why. You earned an Alliance Star, Tacticians Honor and a John Shepard Medal of Heroism but more importantly you're a skillful combat engineer. The Normandy is a small ship with an even smaller crew with specific skill sets and at the end of the war the old crew went their separate ways since most of them weren't officially Alliance. You were the perfect fit."

"Well thank you Alenko." Riley could feel heat rushing up her neck and to her cheeks, "I'm honored to be here."

"Alright I'm done chewing your ear off, you're dismissed. Go get ready." Riley saluted and picked up her luggage for the mission on her way out the CIC and took the elevator down to the crew deck.

* * *

"Only a few more blocks." Riley grunted, she was practically dragging him through what was left of the London streets, "All clear Bertie?" she asked into her omnitool,

"I detect life signs two blocks north of your position."

"Trouble?" asked Hammond, he reached for his pistol and held it in his limp hand, Riley was sure he wasn't capable of fighting or even lifting his arm.

"I'm not sure. Be on the look out."

"The entities are moving towards your position." Riley moved Hammond into what once was a furniture store and hid behind a black leather sofa,

"Did you send that salvage back to Command?" one of the unknowns asked the other,

"Yeah, they dispatched a shuttle to take us back and get us out before all hell breaks lose." She decided they were male but unsure of the species, they were clearly not Batarian, Volus, Salarian or Quarian, Riley popped her head up to take a peak at the two men,

"Human. Not Alliance." She whispered to Hammond, "They said something about a ship maybe they can help."

"Riley I don't know if we can trust them."

"It'll be fine." Riley assured, she holstered her pistol and exited the shop.

"Hello. My name is Private Riley Cooper and I'm with the Alliance." The two men sharply turned their shotguns pointed at her,

"Alliance huh?" One of them asked, lowering his shotgun slightly while the other didn't move,

"Yes, I'm hoping you can help me. Alliance Command is about 3 clicks from here and-."

"Shut up." The man with the lowered shotgun cut her off, "We're not helping you. We don't like Alliance types." Riley put a hand on her pistol, "Don't touch that. Put your hands up." Riley complied and raised her hands, "Are you alone?" the second man walked towards her taking her weapons and throwing them at the feet of the other,

"Yes." Riley lied, "My team was murdered a few clicks west and I just want to get back to the Alliance I didn't want to cause any trouble. Are you Cerberus?"

"Do we fucking look like Cerberus? We would have killed you as soon as you popped your head over that couch."

"Who do you work for then?" Riley wasn't sure how or if she was going to make it out of this situation,

"Let's just say a private company, you don't need to know."

"Why not, you're going to kill me aren't you?" She asked, a lump formed in her throat she was about to be murdered in front of the man she loved,

"She's got a pretty hot bod for a marine Frank. Maybe we could take her back as a toy." The man closest to her held his shotgun in between her breasts and ran a hand down her side; Riley resisted the urge to spit in his face.

"Fine but she's your responsibility." Frank picked up Vilchez's shotgun and discarded his own, "This is _nice."_

"C'mon baby." He gave Riley a slap on the ass and pushed her in front moving the shotgun to her upper back, "We are going to have some fun in the back of the shuttle." Riley began to walk, her mind racing with possible escape plans, which she figured would end with a hole in her chest,

"Did you see that?" asked Frank, he raised the shotgun and turned to his left,

"That path is clear, no reapers or Cerburus for the next couple of clicks. Don't freak yourself out." Riley paused and saw a blue orb flash past the street, she was greeted with a rough shove to the middle of her back, "I like to play rough babe." They had only moved 100 meters from Hammond when they heard,

"Combat mode engaged." Bertie zoomed around the next corner and caught Frank off guard with a spray of bullets giving Riley enough time to use an overload to put the other man off his footing and turned to give him a kick to the head, sending him and his shotgun to the ground, she scrambled to pick up the gun but his was quick, he turned her over and put his weight on her enable to move, through gritted teeth he spat, "I wish it didn't have to end up with way."

"Me too." She spat back as she opened her omniblade and let it slide into the side of his armor, he grimaced in pain and rolled over clutching his fatal wound giving her enough time to grab the shotgun and lay two powerful rounds into Frank who was distracted by Bertie. Riley angrily threw the shotgun to the other side of the street and picked up Vilchez's Katana shotgun removing the dust on the top. The animal of a man sniveled and blubbered as he clutched his side and scooted away from Riley who moseyed up to him aiming the shotgun at his head,

"Who the fuck do you work for?" she asked, grabbing the neck of his graphite coloured armor and pointing the Katana in the middle of his chest,

"Go to hell… B-B-Blondie." He stuttered, Riley looked deep into the dying man's eyes, it was the first time she had seen utter fear especially since she was what he feared.

She smirked, "I'll meet you there." She pushed him to the ground and put the barrel of the gun in between his eyes, the man screamed in terror before she pulled the trigger and watched his head explode with a satisfying _pop_. Riley grabbed the extra thermal clips they were carrying and her discarded guns and ran back to Hammond,

"C'mon I've got ammo and we are nearly there." She jumped behind the sofa and experienced fear; her legs went numb when she saw Hammond with his eyes closed and body still.

* * *

Riley sat in the plush recliner with her feet pulled to her chest as she clutched a warm cup of coffee,

"Are you ready to have you mind blown by the sexy Eddie Burbank?" James called from the other side of their shared bedroom,

"I'm ready." She rolled her eyes and watched as James entered the room in his civilian clothes; she eyed the white shirt with the top couple of buttons undone under a dark green blazer with black lapels and fitted black pants and patent leather formal shoes. "Wow you don't actually look like shit."

"Only been here for half a day and thinks she can talk like that her LT." James crossed his arms over his chest,

"Actually I was talking to associate Eddie." Riley spoke back after drinking the last of her coffee; she got up and opened her new luggage while James fixed his hair in the mirror.

"So Kasey how's the gear looking?" He asked,

"Short." It seemed like something Francesca would wear; she peeled off her tank and slid down her pants and squeezed into a dark navy blue long-sleeved dress that ended at her upper thigh, two thin black vertical lines ran up the middle of both her arms and down the side of her body.

"Wow." Was all the only word James was able to form.

"This is so inappropriate."

"Inappropriate in a good way." Riley scoffed and buckled the six-inch black leather shoes to her ankles, "I was reading the debriefing and my belt doubles as a knife as so does the back of your heel." Riley pushes a small button on the back of her right shoes' heel and pulled out a curved knife about 3 inches long, "It's made up of a ultra-light metal that passes through security check points."

"Old school."

"Way old school."

"I wasn't expecting this type of mission."

"I don't think Alenko was either. I guess we are now officially an Alliance Specter ship and not fighting a war."

"This is going to be interesting." Riley opened up the make up case and sighed sadly, this was going to take a while.


End file.
